herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zoey (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie)
Zoey is the daughter of an unnamed buck and doe, ex-doefriend (reindeer name for girlfriend) of Arrow, the best friend, love interest and later doefriend of Rudolph and is the deuteragonist of the 1998 film Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. She is voiced by Vanessa Morley as a yearling, Miriam Sirois as an adolescent whilst Debbie Lytton does her singing voice. Appearances ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' Childhood Zoey first appears in the film as a yearling doe at school with Rudolph and his cousin Arrow where during a lesson in Reindeer History, the teacher Mrs. Prancer asks how Santa picks reindeer to be Flyers (the reindeer that pull Santa's sleigh on Christmas Eve) and Zoey says that he picks Flyers from those who do well in The Junior Reindeer Games. When Arrow and the other yearlings laugh at Rudolph's claim that he could be a Flyer despite his red nose, Zoey and Mrs. Prancer are the only ones not to join in. Zoey sadly watches Rudolph leave the school in tears. She appears later on Christmas Eve with her parents watching Santa Claus and his Flyers taking off before meeting up with Rudolph who was also watching the take-off and starts to do a pretend speech and says that Zoey is the doe of his dreams before noticing that Zoey is watching him. She says to Rudolph that she wishes to be his friend and doesn't care what the others would think. The two then notice that they are under a mistletoe but just before they can kiss Arrow (who is in a relationship with Zoey) arrives. Zoey tells him that she and Rudolph were just talking though Arrow says it looked more like kissing to him. Zoey then tells him that there's no need to be jealous as she and Rudolph are just friends. Arrow denies being jealous "Ruddy the Red-Nosed Reject" and has Zoey come with him which she reluctantly does but smiles over to Rudolph as she leaves causing him to realise that she likes him. Adolescence A few years later, an adolecent Zoey prepares to take part in the Junior Reindeer Games with Rudolph and Arrow. Before the start of the Sleigh Race she gives Rudolph her pendant for good luck much to Arrow's annoyance and finishes second in the race to Rudolph. She is shown to not be pleased when Rudolph is disqualified from the games (because his nose triggered off because of Arrow's taunts and caused Arrow to crash) and confronts Arrow who is made winner by default. Arrow tells Zoey that the point is he won and Santa is going to notice him, but Zoey tells her boyfriend that he's no Flyer and says that Flyers are brave and they have character and true hearts like Rudolph. But when Arrow says that Rudolph has a red nose (which in his opinion makes Rudolph unworthy to be a Flyer), Zoey calls him shallow and says that she doesn't want to be Arrow's doefriend (reindeer name for girlfriend) anymore to which a disappointed Arrow turns his back on her. She is later seen at her house singing "Show Me The Light" and Rudolph imagines her being with him. Zoey later goes to Rudolph's home to see him but is told by his father Blitzen that he has ran away so she goes off to look for him and ends up crossing the bridge of the ice queen Stormella which is off limits and is imprisoned by Stormella. Rudolph and his friend, a polar bear named Leonard enter Stormella's castle to rescue her and are led to her by her singing, but are caught and locked up too by Stormella who then casts a storm to stop Santa making his Christmas Eve trip. It is here where Zoey admits her true feelings for Rudolph who too admits his love for her. Luckily Rudolph's other friend an arctic fox named Slyly manages to get the cells keys from Stormella and, frees them but as they group leave they are confronted by Stormella who prepares to attack Zoey but Rudolph's anger at this causes his nose to light up causing Stormella to fall down a cliff side but Rudolph aided by Zoey, Slyly and Leonard manage to pull her back up and by Rudolph's wish turns nice. Zoey is then seen be taken back to Santa's Village by Santa's elves Boone and Doggle with Rudolph, Slyly and Leonard where she is reunited with her parents and kisses Rudolph before he leaves to help guide Santa and the Flyers through Stormella's storm with his nose. She is last seen at the end of the film along with her parents and Arrow after Rudolph returns with Santa and the Flyers. Books Zoey appears in two books based on Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. The first being Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: A Retelling of the New Animated Movie which is a novelisation of the film and second is Rudolph Saves the Sprites, which takes place after the film with Zoey now being Rudolph's doefriend and helps him find The Sprites of The Northern Lights. However in both books, Zoey has blue eyes and spots on her fur, which she doesn't have in the film. Quotes *I don't think your nose is funny at all. It's unique just like you. *Poor Rudolph (Young Zoey feeling sorry for Rudolph after Arrow and the class (except Mrs. Prancer) made fun of him). *We were just talking, Arrow. *There's no reason to be jealous, we're just friends. *He's not a reject. (Young Zoey to Young Arrow after he calls Rudolph, "Ruddy the Red-Nosed Reject") *I'm sure Santa will notice you in the games, Rudolph. (Teenage Zoey to Teenage Rudolph before The Junior Reindeer Games) *You're no flyer, Arrow. Flyers are brave and they have character and true hearts like Rudolph. *Ohh, you're so shallow. *I don't want to be your doefriend anymore. (Zoey ending her relationship with Arrow) *I have to find him. (Zoey after hearing that Rudolph ran away) *You're an evil old witch! That's what you are. (Zoey to Stormella) *Rudolph, You mean everything to me. *Good luck, Rudolph. (Zoey to Rudolph before he takes off on Christmas Eve) Gallery Imageyz.jpg|Young Zoey imagezar.jpg|Young Zoey in school with Young Rudolph and Arrow. Imagelaugh.jpg|Zoey watching Rudolph being bullied by Arrow and the class (except Mrs. Prancer). Imagertrnrtmzoeysad.jpeg|Zoey sadly watching Rudolph running away from class after being made fun of. Imagezahpatcel.jpg|Zoey and her parents at the Christmas Eve launch. Imagezwtfto.jpg|Zoey watching Santa and the Flyers take off. imagerz.jpg|Zoey and Rudolph Imagezar1.jpg|Zoey and Rudolph being confronted by Arrow. imageza1.jpg|Zoey smiling to Rudolph as she leaves with Arrow. Imageaat.jpg|Zoey as an adolescent imagezr2.jpg|Zoey giving Rudolph her pendant for good luck in the Junior Reindeer Games. Imagezkr.jpg|Zoey kissing Rudolph before the Junior Reindeer Games. imagezrace.jpg|Zoey racing in the Sleigh Race. Imageza3.jpg|Zoey confronting Arrow for cheating in the Sleigh Race and causing Rudolph to be disqualified. imageza4.jpg|Zoey breaks up with Arrow. imagezi.jpg|Zoey ambushed by Stormella's wolves. imagezr3.jpg|Zoey admits her love for Rudolph. imagezf.jpg|Zoey reunited with her parents. imagezr4.jpg|Zoey kissing Rudolph. Imagezmfa.jpg|Zoey seeing Rudolph and the Flyers return. Trivia *Zoey is based on Clarice from the 1964 film Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer as both don't bully Rudolph and both serve as his love interest. Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Animals Category:Pure Good Category:Pacifists Category:Damsels Category:Villain's Lover Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Bond Creator Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Protectors Category:Book Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Genius Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Honest